Our Promise
by StarScout42
Summary: 7 years ago Link promised Zelda he would return to Hyrule once he found Navi. Everyday she waits for his return. Now it's rumored that a strange figure wanders the streets at night. Could it be Link coming to fulfil his promise or is a rumor just a rumor?
1. A Rumor Is Just A Rumor or The Sight's o...

Disclaimer- I don't own Zelda  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Zelda sighed as she stepped out onto the balcony, "Link," she said sadly, "where are you? Are you okay?" It had been so long since she had last seen him that day he came into the courtyard after Ganondorf was defeated and sent to the sacred realm. "I remember that day so clearly now" she said to herself, "that day he said goodbye."  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
"Zelda," Link said, "there's something I want you to know." "Yes?" Zelda asked "what is it?"  
  
"I'm going off to search for Navi," Link told her, "she disappeared after I returned the sword so I'm going off to look for her." Zelda turned and looked at him and smiled "well then Link," she said softly, "I wish you all the luck in Hyrule in finding Navi just...promise that once you find her you'll come back her so that I'll know that you are safe." Link nodded "okay Zel," he told her, "see you then" Link cried waving and walked out of the courtyard.  
  
Zelda waved good-bye "the Triforce of Courage is with him," she told herself once he was gone, "he will be safe, I know he will."  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Zelda placed her head on her hand and looked around the path, the only green she saw was the grass on the ground below her. With a sigh Zelda got up and walked back inside "time for a walk" she said to herself as she exited the castle.  
  
"Good morning Princess" said the guard at the gate "good morning Sir" Zelda said with a small bow of the head.  
  
Zelda heard the gates close behind her and continued down the dirt path and into town. Zelda was 17 years old now, which meant Link was 17 also. She laughed as she remembered happy times that she had had with him before their parting.  
  
"Good morning Princess Zelda" came a voice from the fountain. "Hello Merril," Zelda said, "I'm surprised to see you up this early" Merril laughed and smiled before her face got a sneaky rumor grin on it. "Did you hear?" she asked as Zelda came closer "did I hear what?" Zelda asked confused.  
  
"Why it's been all over the town," Merril said with surprise, "you really haven't heard?" she asked in shock at Zelda's confused look. Zelda shook her heard and Merril smiled "well then Zelda, it's been said that a green clothed boy's been wander' in the market's streets at night."  
  
Zelda looked at Merril "it's probably just someone who works late into the night" Zelda said calmly.  
  
"No," Merril cried, "there's more, you see this boy wore green and had a tiny glowing light bulb flying right next to him, every single night." Merril looked at Zelda, "a light bulb?" Zelda asked. "Yep" Merril said standing tall.  
  
"Merril," Zelda said to her friend, "there is no such thing as a flying light bulb."  
  
Merril looked at her friend and shrugged "if you don't believe me then why don't you stay out tonight and wait for him, you'll see Zelda" Merril smiled and waved good-bye.  
  
"A flying light bulb" Zelda said rolling her eyes. "I'm going to visit Malon" Zelda said with a sigh and walked out of the market and into the field.  
  
A small ball of light flew above her and with a nod flew away.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Zelda entered the ranch where she found the also 17 year old ranch girl Malon singing happily "hey there Malon" Zelda cried happily "hey Zelda" Malon said returning a wave.  
  
"Have you heard the rumors around town?" Zelda asked Malon.  
  
"Yeah I heard it when I was delivering milk yesterday," Malon told her, "but I think it's just something someone sees and mistakes it for something else." "That's great then!" Zelda cried happily, "you can stay up with me tonight so we can prove to everyone that this is just a simple stupid rumor." Malon looked at Zelda in shock but smiled and agreed after all she had never been alone during the streets of Hyrule market, all her life she had been afraid that something might happen to her and she did live out in the field, so at night she would have to stay until morning before she could return home.  
  
Malon looked at Zelda, her face showed a mixture of emotions, hope, worry, happiness. Malon looked Zelda straight in the eye "wouldn't it be great if it was him?" she asked, "you know......... Link?"  
  
Zelda turned around to face the other way, "yes it would be him but it couldn't be because Link would never wander the streets at night, he would come to me just like he promised Malon. He promised me when we were younger that he would return to me after finding Navi who had disappeared after he returned the Master Sword to the Pedestrial of Time and closed the Door of Time. He said he would return so that I would know that he was safe and okay."  
  
"I mean this is Link, he would never break a promise, he would never forget, he told me he would come and he will because he not only had the Triforce of Courage with him but also all the luck and determination of Hyrule with him."  
  
"He promised me, and he wouldn't forget...he wouldn't" Zelda said more to herself then to Malon. Rumors are going around Hyrule Market that there's a strange and a flying lightbulb wandering the streets at night. Link promised Zelda he would return after he found Navi.  
  
"Well Zelda," Malon said trying to bring the hopes up, "why don't you go on inside while I put the horses and cuccos back in the barn, the winds are picking up." Malon was right a storm was coming their way and the winds were harsh and cruel, "don't you want some help?" Zelda asked Malon who denied the offer and told Zelda to go.  
  
Something struck Malon as she was bringing the last horse into the barn; she closed the door and hitched up the horse. Calling Zelda out she pointed over to the horse "why wait for the wind to calm?" she asked, "we might as well just head to the market now while before the rain comes" Malon yelled to Zelda who agreed. Malon helped Zelda up and then got up herself, soon the horse was running and Zelda and Malon were rushing towards the town market.  
  
"Come on," Malon said leaning in closer to the horses' head, finally they were across the bridge and into town. Zelda told Malon to just run straight through the town and the gates will open. Malon did as she was told and lead the brown coated horse straight through town and through the gates where a girl came out and took the horses reigns once Zelda and Malon got off. "Let's go inside" Zelda said "what about Cannas?" Malon asked. "Don't worry Malon Jinni here will take her to the stable where she can stay dry and safe."  
  
Malon smiled and followed Zelda inside the castle as the sky darkened. "Well this is going to be a fun day," Malon said sarcastically as she looked out the hall windows while she and Zelda walked up the tower steps towards Zelda's room.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Malon flopped onto Zelda's bed and Zelda sat beside her "great now what are we going to do?" Malon asked Zelda turning over and putting her chin in her hand. Zelda simply shrugged.  
  
"Well let's see" Zelda said looking around her room.  
  
"Book, book, book, book, book," Malon said, "your room is filled Zelda" she said. "This would make a great book museum" Malon said with a laugh "ha ha ha" Zelda laughed sarcastically. (A/N: the wind has calmed down yay!!!...gomen that was really random, but there's was a harsh wind blowing.)  
  
Zelda sighed "why don't we go for a walk" "outside?!" Malon exclaimed shocked. "No in the castle, you know until we think of something to do" Zelda told her, Malon giggled but agreed and they walked around for hours upon end.  
  
Finally after hours of walking and thinking of nothing to do night came and Malon and Zelda set out a plan. "How about after dinner we hang around by the castle gate for awhile, then we can run into town and quickly head up the stairs and look up from above the wooden platform" Zelda suggested.  
  
Malon thought for a while before saying, "that's a good idea Zelda but why don't we look around from the alleys that way we'll be in darkness and they won't see us."  
  
"Yes," Zelda said, "but they might come from the alley and see us" Malon looked at Zelda and sighed realizing Zelda was right.  
  
"Well come on then," Zelda said, "night goes fast" Malon followed her friend out of the room and down the steps and into the dining hall where they ate the prepared dinner.  
  
"You are so lucky to eat this stuff Zelda" Malon said as she placed a load of cucco meat in her mouth. It was just right, it was burned or under cooked unlike the food she ate back in Lon Lon Ranch. Zelda nodded and slowly cut her meat, watching Malon do almost the complete opposite.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Finally they finished eating and got up, brushing away the dropped meat that had fallen on Malon's clothes she stretched "I'm stuffed" she cried while Zelda slowly got up.  
  
"Well then I suspect now will be a good time to go" Zelda said to Malon and began to walk out the door with Malon right behind her.  
  
With a smile they exited the castle and as planned walked to the gate and hung around, the moon was high in the sky by the time they left the gate, quickly they ran up the wooden steps and got down on the stomachs and looked down onto the street and waited.  
  
They waited......and waited......and waited but no one came "I knew it was a rumor" Zelda said quietly. "Don't speak so soon Zelda, look" Malon urgently whispered.  
  
Zelda looked over to the entrance of Hyrule Town Market where you came in from the bridge. A figure ran in and looked around and right above him was a...flying light bulb?!  
  
Malon rolled over and slinked down the steps and hid behind the boxes with Zelda in tow. They got on their knees and looked at the figure, the small light bulb flew past him but not high enough to see his face. But he did wear a blue tunic, Zelda silently sighed and looked over at Malon who was staring at the boy.  
  
'This means it isn't Link' Zelda thought as her hopeful face turned to a disappointed one. The boy walked closer and the two held their breath, he looked around and stared straight at the boxes, which Malon and Zelda were hid behind.  
  
They got down as low as they could go. The box was shattered and the boy stood above them. The light flew higher this time and showed his face. The two gasped and Zelda stood up.  
  
"Is it really him?" she asked herself begging that this wasn't a dream. Malon got up next to her and Zelda could only stare at the boy who stood a few feet away from her. "Link," Zelda said quietly, "of Link your back!" she cried out loud running into the arms of the blue tunic clothed boy.  
  
She fell into his arms and hugged him "I knew you would return to me Link," she said as she began to cry the side of her head rested on his chest as he held her, "I never gave up hope, I knew that you wouldn't forget about me and you didn't and your home."  
  
Zelda's tears continued to fall and she turned to look at the boy she was holding "I'm sorry Miss," he said, "but...who's Link?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm so proud of myself for finally finishing this! Now please make me even happier by pressing that button below. Flames, comments, suggestions, anything you say to make this story better!  
  
So until chapter two arrives  
  
Ja ne! 


	2. The Life of A Lost Princess or When In D...

Disclaimer- I don't own Zelda  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"I'm sorry Miss," he said, "but...who's Link?" Zelda gasped and looked at him. "Hey!" came a tiny voice as the so, called light bulb flew over to them, however it wasn't a light bulb it was Navi. Zelda laughed at the mistake and greeted the fairy with a happy hello. "Hey Zelda," Navi said, "hello Malon" Navi said once she saw Malon also. "Navi" Malon said with a slight bow of her head.  
  
Zelda looked at the blond haired boy whose face was filled with confusion. "Navi," Zelda said, "what's wrong with Link?"  
  
Navi looked at Zelda before turning to Link "I don't know" she said with a slight sigh. They tiny fairy turned to face Zelda once more as Malon walked up to them "you see I found him lying up against a tree trunk when I was wandering the forest, he was unconscious and I stayed with him until he awoke about several hours later." Navi looked at the two, Malon looked hurt and worried, but Zelda's face was indescribable.  
  
Zelda was shaking all over, her mouth hung open in shock and her eyes looked lost and distant. She just stared at Link who looked straight back at her neither of them took a step towards each other.  
  
Zelda's head shook suddenly and the tears in her eyes flew behind her as she ran up to Link once more collapsing into his arms. He stared at her "Link are you okay?" Zelda asked him. "Miss my name isn't Link" the boy said as he put Zelda an arms distance away from him, his hands held a firm but loose grip on her shoulders.  
  
"Then tell me," Zelda cried, "who you are" she looked deep into his eyes almost searching for the truth.  
  
Link looked down unable to look into her eyes "I am Korari" he told her.  
  
Zelda suddenly lost balance in her knees and collapsed, she felt so weak, so vulnerable, and so different. Finally Zelda lost consciousness and the blond picked her up "let's go back to the castle" Malon said quietly turning around and heading back towards the castle. The blond haired boy carried the unconscious Zelda bride like style in his arms following Malon while Navi disappeared under his cap.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
"Impa" Malon greeted Zelda's caretaker who was also the last survivor of the Skeikah. Impa only took one glance at Zelda before demanding what happened then, she saw the face of Korari.  
  
"Could it really be that you have returned to us?" she asked Korari. He looked at her frustrated but refused to unfold his anger in front of all these people especially while holding this girl in his arms.  
  
"Come," Impa, said, "we should put her in her bed."  
  
They followed Impa up the stairs and into Zelda's room where the blond haired boy placed her on her bed. "Tell me what happened" Impa demanded.  
  
"Well you see Impa," Malon said, "the story is short" "and that story is?" Impa asked. "We saw Link" Malon said.  
  
"I am not Link," the blond growled.  
  
"Yes you are" came a small voice. Zelda was looking at him sadly, you are Link not Korari" he simply turned his head away with a humph.  
  
"Everyday Link," Zelda said, "everyday I have waited here for you to return and fulfill our promise." Zelda had tears in her eyes "now you are back here, but you say you are not Link, why?"  
  
"I am Korari," he repeated. "So stop calling me Link and start calling me by Korari!"  
  
Then he stomped out of the room, and Zelda buried her face in her knees and cried. She had lost him, she had lost the one she loved. "Why Link?" she asked herself, "why?"  
  
"You should rest Zelda," Malon said, "it's been a long day...I mean night." Zelda just continued to cry, Malon sighed and walked out of the room closing the door behind her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Korari was thrown into a room face slamming right onto the bed. He heard the door lock behind him and he growled.  
  
"Hey," Navi said, "what was all that back there for Link?"  
  
Korari looked at Navi sadly, "why won't you people stop calling me Link, my names Korari."  
  
Navi sighed and flew down so she was in front of him "fine then," she said, "I will tell everyone to stop calling you Link and start calling you Korari, if you stop being harsh and cruel to everyone. After all I thought you loved Princess Zelda." With that said Navi flew under Korari's hat.  
  
"I guess I might as well sleep the night off" Korari said shrugging. He lay down on the bed and rested, tomorrow he would find out more about these people, and who this Princess Zelda was. He fell asleep with Navi under his hat and his head rested on the pillow.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Korari's eyes shot open, he heard a clicking sound and saw the door slide open. "I see you've awoken" Zelda appeared at the doorway and looked at him uncertainly.  
  
Navi flew out of Korari's cap and over to Zelda. "Please Zelda just call him Korari from now on, at least until he finally remembers he's Link" Navi told Zelda. Zelda nodded her head slowly and her eyes still didn't sparkle.  
  
Zelda then remembered why she had really come, "I have decided to go to the market, you should come with me Korari" Zelda said.  
  
Korari looked at her but nodded his head, 'this would be the perfect time to find out more about her' he thought as he and Zelda walked down the castle steps and out into the sunshine.  
  
"So ummm," Korari couldn't talk, "who are you again?" he asked.  
  
Zelda laughed, "I am Zelda, Princess of Hyrule." Korari looked down at the ground he never really was good at starting conversations.  
  
Zelda seemed to realize what he had wanted to do and decided to start one herself. "So Korari," she said quietly, "why don't you tell me a little about yourself or something" how Zelda wanted to call him Link, but she had been told to call him Korari until he remembered who he really was.  
  
Korari looked over at Zelda with a smile and thought how to put his words together. "You see Princess Zelda," he said, "I don't exactly remember who my parents are. Two kind people who had told me that they had been good friends with my parents took me in. They said my parents were attacked when they were coming to visit them, however my father was killed trying to protect my mother who ran off carrying me; she was terribly wounded by the time she reached the village where I was taken in. My mother gave me to two of her friends and told them all about me, or at least that's what I was told" Korari said.  
  
Zelda stopped walking and turned to face Korari who stopped and looked back at her in wonder as why she stopped. Zelda couldn't bear it any longer; she looked deep into his eyes. Outside anyone would be able to see a kindness, however if you looked a little deeper into his eyes you would be able to see a cold harshness in them. Zelda gulped then turned and continued to walk.  
  
Korari looked after her before running to catch up. "Well tell me about you Princess Zelda" Korari said, he acted just like Link but Link didn't have cold eyes. He had warm and kind one's both inside and out.  
  
Zelda walked over to a tree and sat down under the shade. Korari sat next to her and waited both patiently and impatiently at the same time for her to speak.  
  
Zelda took in a deep breath before she began her own story. "Well Korari," she began, "I'm afraid my life isn't as easy to explain however I will tell you what I can."  
  
"I had a dream one night when I was seven years old, dark clouds billowed over the land of Hyrule but then a figure parted the clouds holding up a green shining stone and flying around it was a fairy. I suspected that the dark clouds symbolized a man in my father's court named Ganondorf. You see I was afraid that Ganondorf would destroy Hyrule. I told that same story seven years ago when a boy wearing a green tunic came into the castle courtyard. His name was Link and he had a green shining stone also known as the Kokori's emerald. We spoke and I told him of the royal families tale of the Sacred Realm where the Triforce rest's. I told him about the three spiritual stones, the Kokori's Emerald, Goron's Ruby, and the Zora Sapphire."  
  
Zelda took a deep breath and continued on "well Link collected the stones but unfortunately it was to late. However I had grabbed the Ocarina of Time, which opened the Door of Time. Me and my caretaker Impa were riding on horseback out the castle gates, when I saw Link I threw the Ocarina of Time at him before Impa and I ran over the hill." Zelda looked at Korari frowning, he didn't seem to be remembering any of this. Was it possible that it really wasn't Link?  
  
She continued, "Link took the ocarina and I spoke through a link, I taught him the Song of Time which opened the Door of Time. That was last I saw of him. Ten years passed by and Ganondorf had taken over Hyrule and become King. Link reappeared and he held the Legendary Master Sword. I, disguised myself, as a sheikah, I named myself Sheik. I would Link all he needed to know and as he headed towards each new temple where he would awaken the six sages I would appear and teach him a song that would help return him to the temple through teleportation."  
  
Zelda realized that somewhere during her tale she had closed her eyes, reopening she saw Korari looking at her with interest. "Well once he had awakened all the sages, the sage of Forest, Fire, Water, Spirit, and Desert. The sage of Light was already awake waiting for the sages in the Temple of Light, where each sage would go once they were awakened. Once done Link came to the Temple of Time where I greeted him, finally it was time. I told him that the Triforce parts had separated, Power went to Ganondorf, Courage went to Link, and Wisdom went to the seventh sage who was destined to lead them all. Finally I revealed myself and told him it was me."  
  
Zelda smiled at Korari who seemed to be very interested in Zelda's tale. "Well I spoke before I was encased in a pink crystal like prison and taken to Ganon's tower where the evil King waited. Finally it was time for Link to fight, he came to me and fought Ganondorf and won and I was saved. The castle began to fall apart and I lead Link outside where he fought Ganon. Finally Ganon was knocked down and I used my powers to hold him down so that Link could give Ganon the final blow. He did and I called upon the sages and all seven of us used our powers to send the evil king to the sacred realm."  
  
Zelda could see the battle in her mind "finally I told Link to return the Ocarina to me so I could return him to his. So I could put things as they were meant to be, as he was meant to be. He gave it to me and I took it and played the Song of Time I told him he had to return the Master Sword to the Temple of Time and close the Door of Time. We said our final good- byes. Later I was in the courtyard and Link came up to me. He told me that Navi had disappeared after he put the sword back in the Pedestrial of Time. Then he told me that he was going off to find Navi. I wished him all the luck in Hyrule and he promised me he would return once he found her so I would know he was safe. I waited for seven years; everyday I would wait never giving up hope of his return. You see Korari" Zelda said "I called you Link because you look so much like him and you act so much like him, and you have...Navi" Zelda finished.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yay! Chapter two is finally up. So you like/dislike? Tell me what you think by just simply pressing that one button below.  
  
Arigato and until Chapter 3  
  
Ja ne 


	3. A New Thought or What Happened To the La...

Disclaimer- I don't own Zelda  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Korari looked at Zelda before Navi appeared above them "sorry about that," she said, "but I was telling everyone in the market and in town about Korari here." Zelda smiled and nodded her head "well then," she said, "I guess we should go to the Market now, after all that is why we left the castle."  
  
Korari nodded his head and Zelda fixed her dress before they went back onto the path, they exited through the open gate, and disappeared past the tree and went into Hyrule Market. Korari didn't seem to recognize any of this, he didn't laugh at the young girl running after a dog.  
  
Zelda frowned and sighed "well what now?" Korari asked Zelda who looked at him in surprise. "Why Korari haven't you ever been to the market before?" Korari looked at her and Zelda sighed, "well we shop," she said laughing. With a smile she walked towards a shoe store and pushed open the door, the bell rung symbolizing that someone either entered or left. Merril turned around and looked at the two, as all the other market people she had been told not to call him Link.  
  
"How may I help you today?" she asked the two. "Merril I would like to introduce you to Korari" Zelda said pointing over to Korari who was looking around the store with interest. Navi had accidentally flown into the door and had just shaken her head to get everything back together. The door closed on her so flew under the small crack under the door.  
  
"You must have been the figure that was running around town late at night then," Merril said to Korari, who looked at her and nodded, "see Zelda, I told you it wasn't just a rumor." Zelda looked down at the floor and sighed. "Yes Merril," she said, "however I did stay up and wait." Merril smiled triumphantly "that you did Princess, that you did" with that said Merril went to help another customer.  
  
"Come back now, ya' hear" Merril called as Korari pushed open the door so Zelda could walk through. "Merril" Zelda sighed and walked out and Merril laughed.  
  
"Now what?" Korari asked Zelda who had originally just wanted to come and visit some friends when the idea of bringing Korari had hit her.  
  
"Hey Princess," Navi said suddenly as she flew above Korari, "how's the cucco lady?" Navi asked.  
  
Zelda thought for a moment, 'cucco lady?' she thought, "oh, you mean Anju?" Zelda asked.  
  
"Yeah," Navi said shrugging, "I guess." Zelda looked at Navi before smiling "I'm not exactly sure," Zelda said, "I guess we might as well go off to visit Kakoriko Village then."  
  
Navi shrugged, she really didn't care about the cucco lady...then again who would? She did after all make Link chase after those 10 stupid annoying cucco's for her. In return they received a stupid empty bottle 'you'd think she'd have at least something for us,' Navi thought, 'and besides why does she watch cucco's if she's allergic to them? I mean what kind of idiot does that...the cucco lady! Well I mean before she made those "special cucco's" of hers' Navi thought as she flew with Korari and Zelda who had reached the bridge.  
  
"Cucco lady huh?" Korari said to himself. With a smirk he watched Zelda head up the many stairs, which lead into Kakoriko. "Are you coming?" Zelda called to Korari who ran over to her and they walked in.  
  
Zelda smiled and said hello to everyone as she, Korari, and Navi headed up the stairs, and over to the red headed cucco lady. She waved at Korari and Navi and gave a small bow to Zelda.  
  
"Hello Princess Zelda," Anju said, "what brings you here today along with Navi and Korari I see." Zelda smiled and Navi stayed as far away from those nasty cucco's as she could. Finally when one tried to grad her she flew underneath Korari's hat shaking in fear, the same thing had happened last time 'I hate those dumb birds' she thought.  
  
"Anju how are you?" Zelda asked her.  
  
"I am fine Princess Zelda," Anju said, "and you?"  
  
Zelda shivered, how she hated being called Princess Zelda, she preferred Zelda better but nonetheless she replied, "I'm doing well."  
  
Zelda smiled and turned to Korari who was listening in on every word. 'Come on Link you have to remember Anju' Zelda thought.  
  
Korari just smiled at Anju before running of with Navi still shaking under his cap. With a sigh Zelda looked back over at Anju who was looking at her smiling.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Navi had finally come out of Korari's hat and flew in front of his face "Princess Zelda sure is nice isn't she Korari" Navi said. Korari looked at her and sighed "yeah I guess," he said, "what the?!" suddenly a cucco flew over to them and started to walk around. Korari looked at it before running back over to where Anju stood. She was holding her cheeks and shaking her head with a sad expression. "Hey Anju your cucco's escaped" Korari said when he was in front of her.  
  
"You don't think I know that Korari" Anju asked 'uh oh' Navi thought, she remembered this position. "Please Korari can you get my cucco's back in their pen for me," Anju begged, "I would get them myself but if one flew out of the pen while I was out looking for another then it would just be going in circles and take forever." Anju told him "please Korari?" Anju asked. Korari said but nodded his head and ran off.  
  
"Perfect," Navi said, "now we're stuck searching for those dumb cucco's again" Navi sighed but followed Korari around.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Somewhere deep in the Lost Woods  
  
A figure slouched against a tree holding his side. He quickly raised his shield blocking the swipe of claws that flew towards him. Removing his hand from his side he reached over and pulled out a sword, he looked at the demon. It was unlike any other he had fought before, this monster had red eyes with amber in the middle, and it was a figure with only black on it. The only other colors were in its face. Its face was white and had a design of blue, yellow, and red triangles on it. It had fangs growing down from each side of its mouth and when it attacked it screamed with an "mmmmmmmrrrrrrrrrrrhhhhhhhhh" sound.  
  
The thing was though, that once this monster attacked he would disappear and reappear in another place. There was no way to hit him. This was the demon he had been warned of by the villagers, they said it was called a Memorrow demon. "I know they said how to defeat," the figure said to himself, "what was it......oh yeah!" the figure ducked when he heard the Memorrow yell, he did a circle on the ground and knocked the Memorrow out. "Time to go," he said, "before it wakes up" the figure ran off.  
  
The figure looked around and ran off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Back in Hyrule  
  
Korari was running back and forth carrying a cucco one by one and throwing it into the cucco pen. Finally all eight of the cucco's were in the pen "oh Korari thank-you so much" Anju said "isn't that what he did to get the empty bottle from you Anju?" Zelda asked.  
  
"As a matter of fact Princess Zelda it is" Anju said. Navi caught on to what was happening "at least you weren't attacked by the cucco's this time right Korari?" Navi asked. Korari looked at her "what do you mean 'this time' Navi?" Korari asked, "I've never done this before in my life.  
  
Zelda looked at Anju who looked at her and they both sighed. "It was a nice try" Navi said to Zelda. "Yes but he still doesn't seem to remember anything" Zelda sighed.  
  
"I think I had better go get some food for these cucco's now" Anju said waving farewell.  
  
"Let's go visit Lon Lon Ranch Korari!" Navi exclaimed, she was very enthusiastic on seeing Malon again. Zelda nodded her head "that's a good idea Navi" Zelda looked at Korari "why don't you called Epona Korari, we can get there quicker riding her" Zelda suggested. "Who's Epona?" Korari asked. "Never mind," Navi sighed, "let's just go" Zelda nodded her head and she walked forward. Korari walked a little ways back from her.  
  
Zelda noticed this and stopped. "So what do you think of Hyrule Korari?" Zelda asked not turning around. "It's okay" Korari said. Zelda turned to face him with a smile "well I hope that you'll always remember this place" Zelda said before turning and continuing her way back to Lon Lon Ranch. However she felt a slight pain in her head and took a step back, the triforce symbol on her hand began to glow. "What's happening?" she asked as a bright light shot up from her hand, "what's going on?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Flashback:  
  
"Link!" Zelda cried as she saw him look after her and Impa, Zelda turned and Impa raised her arm a little, "Link!" Zelda cried as she threw the Ocarina of Time with all her might towards him. The Ocarina hit the water and sunk to the bottom of the moat. She turned around and held onto the horse again and Impa placed her arm back down and she and Zelda disappeared. The Princess cried now she could only hope that Link would receive her message.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Zelda" came a small voice. Zelda looked around and saw Navi looking at her "why'd you stop?" Navi asked. "Didn't you see the light?" Zelda asked. Navi looked at Zelda "what light?" she asked, "there wasn't any bright light," Navi told Zelda. Zelda looked at the small fairy before turning over to see Korari looking at her.  
  
"Are you alright Princess?" he asked her worried. Zelda was pale, and she was in shock, what were they talking about. They must have seen the light, this must just be a joke, after all the light was as high as she could see.  
  
Zelda looked at them, "didn't you see it Korari?" Zelda asked. Her left hand had glowed, the triforce of wisdom had seemed to sense something. Zelda looked down at Korari's left hand, which now rested on her shoulder. His triforce symbol was dim, unlike hers. Korari's triforce symbol was dull and didn't glow. Why was that?  
  
Zelda looked around, Lon Lon Ranch was only a few miles away from where they stood now, but she couldn't go. The triforce of wisdom told her to stay away, stay away from Korari. Zelda listened to staying away from the Ranch, but she ignored staying away from Korari. After all Korari was Link, and Link wouldn't hurt a soul...well unless he had to, like Ganondorf.  
  
"You know what," Zelda said, "instead of going to the ranch to visit Malon, I think I'm going to go for a walk on my own. Forgive me for leaving you Korari but...suddenly I just feel like taking a walk around the field by myself." Zelda felt ashamed of herself for leaving him like that but she had to figure out what had just happened.  
  
Zelda looked back at Korari who stood still in shock, she continued walking. She turned her head back around and walked along the path. She looked over as she passed by the Kokiri Forest entrance. She smiled as she heard Saria's Song through it. Zelda walked on passing by the gate that led into Lake Hylia. She frowned and turned her head to the side, she stopped and looked over to her left towards the entrance for Gerudo's Valley. Soon she walked on, passing by a small river. She then passed by the Hyrule market entrance. Then she saw the bridge, which crossed over towards the entrance to Kakoriko Village, or the riverbed that led to Zora falls.  
  
Zelda crossed the bridge and looked at her two turning points. She looked back and forth towards both ways; finally she just walked back over the bridge. What was she thinking?  
  
Zelda walked towards the Kokiri Forest entrance and turned. She stopped at the giant log entrance, with a sigh she walked through. She crossed the bridge her footsteps echoing through the area in the Lost Woods. Finally she entered the forest.  
  
The usual sound of laughter and happiness that the small children made was missing. The forest was unusually quiet "Princess Zelda!!" came a small voice. Zelda turned and looked to see one of the children run over to her. It was Rin, one of the twins in the forest. Her clothes were covered with dirt and her fairy looked weak.  
  
"Princess Zelda!" Rin cried and ran into Zelda's arms, "it's horrible...(sniff)" "Shhhhhh," Zelda said holding Rin in her arms, Rin was crying on her shoulder and Zelda just patted and stroked her back. She whispered comforting words to Rin and her sobs ceased a little but not enough to speak.  
  
Finally Zelda decided to just look around to see what had happened.  
  
Still holding the sobbing Rin she walked along the path looking for a kokiri child. She had a feeling not to call out for anyone, so she just decided to walk. Her eyes darted back and forth and she continued to comfort Rin, "where is everyone?" Zelda asked herself. "No one's here," Zelda said, "maybe if I check their houses, someone must be here." So Zelda went and looked in each house "no one," she said as she walked out of the final house. Then she saw another house on top of the hill maybe someone was in there. So Zelda walked up the ramp and walked inside, "hello?" she called but no one answered. No one was in here either.  
  
Zelda looked around, she sighed and walked back down the ramp. "Are you alright Rin?" Zelda asked, "are you hurt?" Rin looked up at Zelda, her eyes were red from so much crying. Zelda could tell that Rin still had a few more tears in her, Rin didn't answer Zelda must've hit a sore spot. Rin's eyes filled up with tears and she burst down sobbing again, 'what could've happened here?' Zelda asked.  
  
She decided to go pay a visit to the almighty Deku sprout, or the old Deku sprout. He had grown into a tall healthy tree. Zelda walked on the steps, and walked through the water and she finally reached the path. She smiled and walked along the path, until she finally reached the Deku Tree field. Just as she turned the corner she saw all the Kokiri children huddled together, "there they are" Zelda said and walked over to them. "Hello" Zelda said and knelt down, Rin held onto Zelda's sleeve tight and kept her eyes shut, her head faced away from the others. "Why are you all here?" Zelda asked them, "and huddled together like this might I add" Zelda said.  
  
The Kokiri looked at her sadly. Each one had tears, each one was shaking, each one-stepped aside and Zelda nearly dropped Rin as she gasped in shock.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I am here by congratulating myself for finishing chapter three. Now what do you think? Just click that button below and tell me like/dislike? Anything you say...flames, criticism, suggestions. Anything you think would make this story better!  
  
Arigato!  
  
So until chapter 4 comes Ja ne! 


	4. A Friend In Need or A Dream Unknown

Disclaimer- I don't own Zelda  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Zelda nearly dropped Rin when the Kokiri children stepped aside. There in a heap on the ground lay Saria, Sage of Forest. She was face down and she lay in a pool of blood at the deku tree's roots. The blood stained grass blew in a gentle breeze carrying away one of Zelda's tears.  
  
Zelda ran over to Saria as fast as her dress would let her, she fell to her knees not caring about the blood that stained her new pink and white dress. Zelda gently placed Rin down on her feet and hugged the small girl before turning to Saria. Zelda's elbow length gloves palms turned from pure white to blood red as Zelda moved her hands across Saria's back inspecting every scratch.  
  
Sticks, and leaves were tangled in her hair and the green headband Saria usually wore was missing. Her shirt was ripped and as Zelda gently turned the small sage over she nearly fainted at the sight. Saria had a long clear diagonal cut across her stomach, and her face was covered with dirt. She had scratches and burns all over her body.. 'burns?' Zelda thought but quickly decided to ask about them later. Saria's green shirt was stained with blood and she was unconscious.  
  
'At least she's alive' Zelda thought and sighed in relief. Saria's breathing was slow and with each breath she got quieter. "She needs help!" Zelda cried, and then without a second thought she picked up Saria and ran out of the forest. The Kokiri didn't bother to object her leaving, they knew she needed help and they knew the Princess wouldn't let Saria die. However the Kokiri didn't go back to work, but split up into groups that way no one would have to be alone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Out of my way!" Zelda cried as she pushed past shoppers and traders, "I need help" Zelda quickly ran down an alley and ran into a hospital. (A/N. Yes, I know there isn't such thing as a hospital in Hyrule but work with me people)  
  
Doctors and nurses stared at the Princess as she ran past them as fast as she could. "This girl needs help immediately!" Zelda cried out when she reached a desk where a nurse sat lazily. The nurse jumped up in surprise at Zelda's outburst and Saria was taken to immediate help, Zelda watched her fellow sage and friend disappear through the two swinging doors. Zelda wanted to follow them, how she wanted to follow them but she needed to get Korari here too. Saria was his best friend after all.  
  
Before Zelda exited the hospital she made sure to clean her face, then she walked out of the alley and pushed through the overcrowded market and entered Hyrule Castle Field. She nodded to a guard and passed through the gates, "Princess!" Zelda turned and saw Navi calling to her. Korari was resting against a tree, "Princess," Navi said as Zelda walked over to them, "you've been crying." One of Korari's closed eyes shot-open and he looked at Zelda, her face was tear-stained but not too bad.  
  
"Yes," Zelda said before turning to Korari, "Korari you must follow me, Saria is badly hurt." Korari looked at the Princess and rolled his eyes 'does she now nothing?' he thought. However before he could even bother to ask who Saria was Zelda grabbed his hand and was leading him into the market place.  
  
"Princess Zelda, what's all this about?!" Korari cried as Zelda practically dragged him down the alleyway and down towards the hospital entrance. With a sigh Zelda continued on her way, she pushed open the doors' and demanded to know where Saria was.  
  
"She's being checked over but you can wait in her room," the nurse said, "go to room 3c on the 4th floor." Zelda thanked her and dragged Korari up the stairs and into the room where they sat down on some chairs.  
  
"So now may I ask who this Saria is?" Korari asked as he straightened his tunic and fixed his cap.  
  
"Korari," Zelda began, "Saria is the Sage of Forest, and she is one of the few Kokiri children that live in the forest."  
  
Saria's fairy flew over to them "I was wondering when you would get here" he said to them.  
  
"How's Saria?" Zelda asked him.  
  
"She's doing fine, they said that the cut across her was clearly done by the striking of a sword and..."  
  
"Forgive me Aryan," Zelda interrupted, "but shouldn't you know what happened?" everyone looked at the pink fairy.  
  
"Well yes," Aryan said, "if you want to know what happened in the forest."  
  
"Yes" Navi said.  
  
Korari remained silent but the look in his eyes clearly stated 'go on.'  
  
"Well you see," Aryan began, "all the Kokiri were hanging out having fun and all. They were all laughing and playing and having a good time however then a rustling came from the bushes. Mido looked around but couldn't find anything so they all went back to playing dekuball. Well another rustling came and the game stopped and this time Mido made sure every one looked."  
  
"Where does Saria come in?" Korari asked.  
  
"In a moment," Aryan said before continuing his story, "well suddenly there was a scream from Reno and he ran off and the group huddled. He was bleeding in the arm but nothing fatal, just a cut." Zelda thought back, each of the Kokiri kids had at least one bruise on them, "what could've happened?" she whispered before the door opened stopping the conversation.  
  
Saria was carried in and gently helped on the bed, her sage powers had given her much strength and she would wound quickly but Zelda would make sure she stayed in the hospital awhile, those injuries were pretty deathly looking. "What were you talking about?" Saria asked as the doctors and nurses walked out of the room. Saria always seemed to find a smile and she had to know what was going on right now, she didn't notice Korari yet for he had back away into the shadows a little. "Oh we were just talking about what happened in the woods" Zelda said her eyes shifted so she could watch Korari, that movement made her watch him.  
  
"Oh yes," Saria said, "well Aryan, wouldn't it be better to tell from the attackees point of view?" Aryan nodded and flew above Saria who was told where they left off. "Well, when Reno ran over to us all and we noticed the cut everyone huddled together, strange things began to happen then. Mido got a black eye somehow, Reski hurt his arm, Juno was nearly strangled to death, Rin was cut, Fiona's clothes were nearly ripped apart, Kiona's leg was almost broken but was luckily saved." Saria looked away.  
  
"They all hid behind me," she said, "they knew I would protect them with all I had and they were right. Suddenly a barrage of arrows, which were on fire, attacked us, Mido lead the Kokiri into the Deku Tree Meadow where somehow a figure appeared. They were shadowed so none of us were able to see his face, however they began to fire the arrows at us again and I protected my friends with my own body and got struck by myself. Then somehow I was lured over to them, they kicked me and threw me against the bark of the great deku tree. Then they turned me over and I was slashed in the stomach with a long blade, then I remember being thrown to the ground before I fell into darkness. I can't remember anything else after that" Saria told them, her smile had faltered a little but she kept it up none- the-less.  
  
Zelda looked at her in shock, Navi flew over to Aryan and they began to whisper, Korari just hid deeper in the shadows. Zelda looked at him "Saria have you met Korari?" she asked.  
  
Saria looked over at the boy who was practically pushing himself so hard against the wall Saria figured he was hoping he would be able to pass though it. Saria giggled when he realized he was trapped then flinched but didn't show any sign of pain. "Well Korari," she said, "it's very nice to meet you" Korari looked at her with a worried expression.  
  
"Korari are you alright?" Zelda asked finally.  
  
"Yes" Korari said, Zelda noticed his voice cracked a little, "I need to go now, forgive me" Korari said before running out of the room.  
  
"Korari wait!" Zelda cried and Navi flew out the door after him.  
  
"What a strange boy" Saria said.  
  
Zelda looked at her "I'm sorry Saria," Zelda looked ready to cry, "for everything that has happened." Saria looked at the Princess and sighed.  
  
"It's not your fault Princess Zelda," she said, "Korari will remember his past soon, and what happened in the forest was something done by an evil reaching out for revenge."  
  
Zelda looked at Saria "revenge?" she asked her.  
  
"Yes," Saria said lying down, "when he was holding me I could sense a strong glow of hatred and I could sense the wanting of death. That's why I didn't fight, I actually thought that maybe if I looked like I was dead he would leave," Saria looked down, "unfortunately my plan didn't turn out the way I had hoped it would and if you hadn't come then I probably would be dead."  
  
Zelda looked at Saria with a smile and before walking out she said "Saria, just remember that the sages are with you and Link is here, even if he doesn't know it himself."  
  
Saria smiled and watched the Hylian Princess walk out of her room, "I never have Zelda, and I never will" Saria said quietly before turning to her side in hopes to fall asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zelda looked around, Korari was leaning against a stand listening to Navi. "Korari!" Zelda called and walked over to him, "what was up in there?" she asked him however Korari just turned away.  
  
Zelda frowned and watched him "Korari," she said angrily, "what about Saria? Why did you run out of there s if you did something wrong?" Zelda gasped and covered her mouth with both her hands, "I'm sorry Korari" she said. "Please forgive me, I know that you wouldn't hurt anyone" Zelda looked at him, her eyes pleading for forgiveness.  
  
"Sure," Korari said with a shrug, "I guess I was just in to much shock" he said. Zelda frowned and thought of the way poor Saria had looked when she had first seen her. Lying in the dirt, her clothes red instead of green. 'Who would do such a thing?' Zelda thought.  
  
"Korari," she said, "we should get back to the castle." Korari realized that the market was emptying and the sky was darkening so he held out his arm to hook with Zelda's but she avoided and just walked. Korari was surprised but followed behind her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zelda sat on a small stool in front of a mirror and brushed her hair humming, as she put her brush down she sighed. Her pink sleeping gown swayed as she got up and turned around, she sighed and pushed the stool under the small dressing mirror and walked to her bed. Turning the bedroom light off as she went. As she slid under the covers and closed her eyes instead of darkness she saw Korari's eyes, they turned to slits. Zelda's eyes shot open but she relaxed and closed her eyes and fell asleep. It must have been her worrying over Saria that made her see Korari's eyes like that.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
A dark figure wandered aimlessly on it's neighing stallion. The figure was holding its side and looked weak. It was night so Zelda wasn't able to see any details but the drops that came from the strangers proved that they had to be bleeding. Soon a flash came and a small boy with blond hair appeared riding his horse, then two fairies appeared and shocked the horse so much the boy fell off of his horse and lay unconscious. Then an imp appeared and searched through the boy's things and soon pulled out a blue shining ocarina...blue shining ocarina???  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Zelda's eyes opened to the sunlight, that blue shining ocarina was the Ocarina of Time! "It couldn't be though," Zelda said and she put her head in her hands, "that dream made no sense."  
  
Zelda got out of bed and got dressed, "who was that boy?" she asked herself as she opened the balcony doors and stepped out, Zelda smiled as the wind blew her un-brushed hair back behind her ears. Zelda smiled and decided to go see if Korari was awake.  
  
She knocked on his door when she was out in the hall and she heard mumbling from inside. Zelda pressed one of her ears against the door and listened, it sounded like he was having a nightmare.  
  
"This time you will die," he said and Zelda opened the door slightly and peeked through. He was moving his arms around as if he were in a sword fight, "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" he cried before he fell out of the bed and landed onto the floor with a loud 'THUMP.'  
  
"Korari!" Zelda cried running in, "are you alright?" Korari looked at her and she helped him up.  
  
"Yes Princess I'm fine, thank-you" Princess Zelda looked unsure but left the room letting her mind wander away from the recent event and back over to last night's dream. She thought through it all day long, she spoke nothing of it when she went to visit her fellow Sages. 'I have a feeling I need to keep it to myself...' she thought, "oh great Faore, what's happening?"  
  
Zelda looked at her triforce mark, which was glowing bright again, Zelda sighed "if only Link were here." Zelda didn't want Korari any longer, she wanted Link, she wanted the Link that was always there to comfort her and listen to even the craziest things. She fell to her knees and tears fell from her eyes, what was happening to her?  
  
"Link," she cried, "please come back to me Link, stop being Korari, I want Link." Zelda stayed there on the floor, she didn't know where she was crying at the moment but right now it didn't matter, all she wanted was Link.  
  
"Please awaken Link, please" Zelda cried, she couldn't stop and she didn't want to, finally she collapsed from so much crying. Her last thoughts were of Link and herself when he reappeared in the courtyard after she had turned back time seven years so that they could relive their lives the way they were supposed to be lived. Zelda had been so happy that day, and now this...Zelda's vision began to blur, then, all went dark.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The author is happy, and I hope that you dear readers are too. Chapter four is up and I did it all in two days!!! ^_^  
  
So what do you think? You only have to press that button below and type what ya think!  
  
Thus until I write chapter five  
  
Ja ne! 


	5. The Outer Boarders or The Good Guy Is th...

Disclaimer- I don't own Zelda  
  
Chapter 5  
  
A dark figure wandered the trails that led towards Hyrule, soon he would be there and soon he would see her. His horse was at his side as they walked on. Blood dripped from his side, "Zelda" he kept repeating as his voice got softer and softer every moment.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Zelda's eyes slowly opened and she groaned, she was outside of Hyrule's main boundaries and she highly wonder what she was doing here.  
  
"So you're finally awake are you?" came a voice from above her.  
  
Zelda looked up and saw Korari standing before her, "Korari?" she asked as she sat up.  
  
"Korari?" he asked, "what a pathetic name, I can't believe such a wise little Princess wasn't able to see it."  
  
"See what?" Zelda asked.  
  
Korari leaned in close and whispered "I'm not Link."  
  
Zelda gasped and her eyes opened wide. "How...you...I don't get it."  
  
He looked at her before taking out a small glass bottle, Zelda gasped when she saw Navi floating around trying to get out. "Hey you," she cried, "let me out of here!" But he just threw her at Zelda who caught the bottle.  
  
"Who are you" she demanded, "tell me."  
  
"I am Link's dark incarnation," he said as a black glow surrounded him, and in a flash he was replaced by a dark figure. "I am Dark Link" he said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The figure slumped down but his horse nudged him and he immediately got back up. The horse neighed and the figure nodded "you're right girl, I can't stop I have to see her again." Slowly they continued on. "Huh?" the figure looked down and saw that the triforce piece on his left hand was glowing, "what?" Not wanting to think about he jumped on his horse and cried "Epona you must run as fast as you can to Hyrule!" Epona neighed and ran off.  
  
'Zelda,' the boy thought, 'I'm on my way."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So then that's why your triforce piece didn't glow, it was because it's not real!" Zelda cried. Releasing Navi from the bottle Zelda looked at him in anger.  
  
"You mean...you're not Link?!" Navi cried. She couldn't believe herself, she had been tricked into thinking that this fraud was the boy that she had traveled with during their journey to save Hyrule.  
  
"Heh," Dark Link laughed, "no I'm not."  
  
Then Navi shook "now I remember you," she said, "you attacked us in the Water Temple."  
  
"Very good Navi," Dark Link said.  
  
Zelda just looked at the two confused, "I don't get it."  
  
"You don't need to Princess," Dark Link said holding up his sword.  
  
Zelda's eyes shook in fear "Navi," Zelda said, "fly as fast as you can, go find Link!"  
  
"Okay" Navi said and flew off.  
  
"Don't you think it would've been better to send the fly off to get help?" Dark Link asked.  
  
"I did send her to get help," Zelda told Dark Link.  
  
"Oh but I mean someone that will be able to save you before it's too late" Dark Link then brought down his sword. "What?" his sword stopped in mid-air.  
  
"I still have enough power to protect myself," Zelda said, "and that power will hold as long as it can." Zelda however, didn't realize how weak her body was at the moment.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Link!" Navi cried out as she flew past trees and bushes, "Link! Where can he be?" Navi hit a tree and after shaking her head a little she flew once more. Suddenly out of nowhere a horse flew right past her, Navi decided to fly after it. So she flew as fast as she could until she was head to head with the rider. "Link!" she cried out in happiness.  
  
"Navi?" Link said turning his head but refusing to stop, "is that you?"  
  
"Yes," Navi responded, "you must hurry to held Princess Zelda!"  
  
"What's wrong?" Link asked her urgently, he had, had a strong feeling that something was wrong.  
  
"Remember Dark Link?" Navi asked.  
  
"Yeah," Link said, "how could I forget?"  
  
"Well he's back," Navi said, "and he's been impersonating you."  
  
"What?!" Link cried out in shock.  
  
"Yes and now he's about to kill Princess Zelda!" Navi cried. That was all Link needed to hear, he pushed Epona to the max.  
  
'I'm on my way Zel" Link said as they flew past the trees until they finally reached saw a light.  
  
"She's on the outer boarders of Hyrule" Navi said.  
  
"Okay," Link said, "let's go Epona!"  
  
Epona neighed and ran off until they reached the boarders where the saw Dark Link bring down his sword straight towards Zelda. "Zelda!!!!!!" Link called.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Zelda's protection shield finally disappeared and she collapsed in exhaustion. All her energy was gone so there wasn't anyway she could keep up her shield. "Link," Zelda said, "Link."  
  
"So any last words Princess?" Dark Link asked raising his sword once more.  
  
A tear fell down Zelda's cheek and she said "help me Link."  
  
"What pitiful last words," Dark Link said and brought his sword down towards her.  
  
"Zelda!" they both turned and saw a figure riding a horse headed their way, "Zelda!" the cried again.  
  
"Link?" Zelda said and as the figure came into more focus she smiled and cried, "Link!"  
  
Dark Link smirked and said "looks like he'll get the pleasure of seeing you die" then Dark Link brought down his sword.  
  
"No!" Link's sword had stopped the attack just in time and Link's sword was pushing Dark Links back.  
  
"Link" Zelda said.  
  
"Zelda I want you to run as far away from here as you can" Link instructed.  
  
"Link," Zelda said, "I can't."  
  
"Why not" Link said as he pushed back the sword that Dark Link held.  
  
"My legs...they won't move." Zelda said in fear.  
  
"To bad!" Dark Link cried and took a swipe at Link.  
  
"I beat you once Dark Link," Link said, "and I'll do it again!" 


	6. The Final Battle or The True Hero's Retu...

Disclaimer- I don't own Zelda  
  
((()))  
  
Zelda watched in fear as Link and Dark Link's swords clashed sending sparks. "Wait a minute," Link said when he was finally able to push Dark Link away, "shouldn't you be copying my moves?"  
  
"Ah yes," Dark Link said, "that's how it was when I was under Morpha's control, but now that he's gone I can control myself, including when you strike me I won't fall and disappear."  
  
Link looked at him in a serious expression before charging towards Dark Link, "Dark Link, you tried to hurt Zelda and for that you shall pay, and this time I will make sure you're gone for good!"  
  
"Just try," Dark Link said as they ran with their swords together.  
  
"Link," Zelda said, "I wish I could do something to help him."  
  
"For now we'll have to wait and see what happens Princess," Navi said, "who knows, maybe there will be a chance for you to help Link."  
  
However a tree fell making Zelda scream as it landed only a few feet away from her, "Zelda!" Link exclaimed and looked back.  
  
Dark Link finally had a chance to swing at Link but the young boy leaned back in time not to get his head cut off but his stomach got cut making some blood fall out staining his green kokori tunic. "Link!" Zelda cried when she saw the blood fall, Link just ignored her as he brought a slash into Dark Link's shoulder. Dark Link flinched but jumped back, he looked at the wound that Link had given him, it looked pretty deep and blood was pouring out however he didn't mind, he was going to defeat this boy no matter what.  
  
Navi flew over to Link and said "Hey!"  
  
"What?" Link asked.  
  
"Dark Link he has yet one weak point," Navi said.  
  
"And that is?" Link asked.  
  
"I can't say," Navi said, "I know there is a weakness in him, yet I can't see it but don't worry Link when I figure it out I will tell you!"  
  
Link charged at Dark Link who looked up just in time to kick Link in the stomach Link stepped back and spit some blood, "I can see you've gotten better then you were back in the temple Dark Link, when we first met you I beat you with out getting hit."  
  
"I had limited control then, but now I control everything, body, mind, and soul!" Dark Link exclaimed and looked towards Zelda. "You love that blond haired brat don't you Link?" Link simply watched ready to attack just in case his dark self made any suspicious movements. "So what would happen if," Dark Link suddenly disappeared and then reappeared right behind Zelda, "I killed her?" Dark Link was now holding his sword right up at Zelda's neck.  
  
"You leave her alone," Link said darkly, "this is between you and me."  
  
"On the contrary Link, this has a lot to do with your blond haired Princess" Dark Link said.  
  
Link was sweating now, he was angry "if you place one cut on her Dark Link then you will pay!"  
  
"Oh, will I?" Dark Link pushed Zelda and while she was falling he cut her arm with his sword.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" Zelda cried as she held her arm in pain and fell on the ground right on her wounded arm.  
  
"Zelda!!!" Link cried when he saw that, his eyes turned cold and he glared at Dark Link who was smiling triumphantly, "Dark Link" Link said panting.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Die!!!!!!" Link cried as he charged towards his evil incarnation. Link locked onto Dark Link and jumped into the air Dark Link brought up his sword just in time to block the attack. Link was pushed back but this time he was angry, and he got angrier by the second. "You hurt Zelda," Link said, "and I will never forgive you!!!!!!" Link then charged again towards Dark Link swinging his sword this way and that, Dark Link was often caught by surprise then Dark Link found a chance and punched Link to the ground.  
  
"Very good Link," Dark Link said, "but not good enough!" Dark Link then raised his sword and brought it down straight towards the blond haired Kokori boy who rolled over just in time to miss the sword however he didn't escape without a cut across him stomach.  
  
"Link!" Zelda cried.  
  
"Run back to the castle Zelda!" Link cried getting up.  
  
"No Link I'm going to wait for you here!!!" Zelda said, "I'm going to stay by your side forever!"  
  
"So sweet" Dark Link said kicking Link in the face.  
  
"LINK!!!" Zelda cried as Dark Link once again raised his sword towards the fallen kokori. Zelda ran towards Link, "Link!!" she cried as she ran.  
  
"Zelda stop!!" Link cried as he saw Zelda move right in front of the moving blade.  
  
"Zelda!" Link exclaimed and got up blocking her with his hylian shield. "Are you crazy?!" Link exclaimed.  
  
"You could've died!!!!!" Link yelled angrily at her.  
  
"I couldn't help it" Zelda said tears in her eyes, "it's just you've been gone for so long.........and I couldn't bare to lose you........forever." Link looked at Zelda and wiped away a tear.  
  
"And if you died how could you see me?" Link asked her. "Now Zelda, go back to Navi, I won't leave you, I never have, have I?"  
  
"Well" Zelda began.  
  
"At least without a reason" Link added.  
  
"I understand," Zelda said, "but promise you will live."  
  
"I promise" Link said. Then he protected Zelda until she was safe on the sidelines.  
  
"You must be crazy Princess Zelda!" Navi exclaimed. "You could've gotten yourself killed!"  
  
"Maybe I am crazy Navi," Zelda said making the fairy look at her in confusion, "I ran out there to protect Link because I didn't want him to be hurt, I didn't care if I was hurt in the process as long as he lived." Zelda watched sparks fly as the swords clashed together, both Dark Link, and Link were both getting sliced but Zelda knew that in the end only one will prevail and she knew that the one will be the one she loves.  
  
"Give it up Link" Dark Link said to Link when they were pressing sword against sword, "you'll never win."  
  
"You really believe that?" Link said, "well think again." Link fell down and kicked Dark Link in the shins knocking his other self down. Link raised his sword and brought it down stabbing Dark Link, blood poured out of Dark Links chest where the sword lay. "You really thought I would lose after what you did to her?" Link said darkly then spit on Dark Link. Then Link turned around and smiled, "I told you I would............live" Link collapsed face down on the blood stained ground.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" Zelda cried. "Link!!!" she and Navi exclaimed, the boy lay motionless on the ground. "No.........no.........NO!!!!!!!!" Zelda cried and fell on his body crying, "what happened to 'I promise' Link?" Zelda cried. "You promised me you would live!"  
  
"All the wounds Dark Link had given him, and all the wounds he already had were to much for him" Navi said.  
  
"Link," Zelda cried. Epona walked towards Link and pushed him with her nose neighing.  
  
"Wait!" Navi exclaimed, "I have an idea Princess."  
  
"What?" Zelda asked.  
  
"You can finally help Link," Navi said, "you can heal him with your powers!"  
  
"I can try," Zelda said unsure.  
  
Then Zelda touched Links chest and she began to glow a golden color 'live Link, please live' she thought.  
  
"Please let this work" Navi begged, "please Din, we were all just reunited, don't let him die."  
  
Zelda finally stopped glowing and collapsed on Links chest "there" she said.  
  
"Great, lets get him back home," Navi said and Zelda got on Epona holding Link and the reins as she rode back home.  
  
((()))  
  
Three Weeks Later  
  
((()))  
  
Princess Zelda walked along the castle halls "Zelda!!" came a voice making Zelda turn around.  
  
"Link?" she gasped, "Link!" Zelda smiled and the two embraced.  
  
"I'm so glad your alright," Link said.  
  
"What do you mean me, these scraps are nothing compared to yours" Zelda said.  
  
"Link!" Navi flew over and flew around the kokori.  
  
"Hey Navi," Link said as the fairy rested on Links shoulder. She hugged him and then flew next to him.  
  
"Let's go for a walk," Zelda said, "you can see the townspeople again."  
  
"Great idea Princess, let's go visit Malon too" Link said with a smile.  
  
"Okay Link" Zelda said and with that the three left the castle grounds and headed into town where they were greeted by many towns people.  
  
Link pulled Zelda aside and looked at her with a smile "Zelda" he said.  
  
"Yes?" Zelda asked.  
  
"Um, thanks for what you did before," Link said, "but tell me why you did it."  
  
"Link," Zelda said, "I did because I'm in love, with you." Zelda smiled and leaned in, "and I would never want the man I love to die, atleast not that way. And even if I died in the process of protecting you............atleast it would give you another chance to get back up and fight," Zelda smiled then said, "I love you Link, with all my heart and soul, that's why I did it." Then Zelda kissed Link.  
  
"I love you to Zel," Link said.  
  
"Hey you two!" Navi cried flying over, "oops didn't mean to interrupt."  
  
"That's okay Navi," Zelda said, "come on lets go see Malon."  
  
They left the market with, "Link welcome back" and "we missed you boy" in the background.  
  
(((())))  
  
Alright and that's it.........that's the end. So how was it? Finally finished right? What'd you think? Like it hate it? Think it was worthy of finishing. Review me and tell me what you think!!! 


End file.
